The Fall of the Roman Empire
|catalogue number = VC3194 CC1049 VC3446 |rating = |running time = 172 minutes |re-release date = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club}}The Fall of the Roman Empire is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd April 1989. It got re-released by The Video Collection on 11th April 1994. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd July 1995. Description Cast * Sophia Loren as Lucilla * Stephen Boyd as Livius * Alec Guinness as Marcus Aurelius * James Mason as Timonides * Christopher Plummer as Commodus * Mel Ferrer as Cleander * Omar Sharif as Sohaemus, King of Armenia * Anthony Quayle as Verulus * John Ireland as Ballomar * Eric Porter as Julianus * Finlay Currie as Senator * Andrew Keir as Polybius * Douglas Wilmer as Pescennius Niger * George Murcell as Victorinus * Norman Wooland as Virgilianus Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Start of The Fall of the Roman Empire (1964) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of The Fall of the Roman Empire (1964) * The End * A Samuel Bronston Production logo: Released by The Rank Organisation * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of The Fall of the Roman Empire (1964) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Fall of the Roman Empire (1964) * The End * A Samuel Bronston Production logo: Released by The Rank Organisation * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1994 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of The Fall of the Roman Empire (1964) Closing (1994 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Fall of the Roman Empire (1964) * The End * A Samuel Bronston Production logo: Released by The Rank Organisation * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of The Fall of the Roman Empire (1964) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Fall of the Roman Empire (1964) * The End * A Samuel Bronston Production logo: Released by The Rank Organisation * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery The-fall-of-the-Roman-empire-VHS-Video.jpg The-fall-of-the-Roman-empire-VHS-Video-_57.jpg The Fall of the Roman Empire (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movie Epics Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:Samuel Bronston Productions Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions